Lucky No 8
by Vincent Luccion
Summary: It's Christmas time, and a present comes in from Naruto's mother. It's a silly magic toy! What happens when that magic is real and Naruto starts to learn things that are going to happen before they even happen? Now he's stuck between the past, present, and future! He doesn't know what to do on his own anymore, so who is it that comes to help him?
1. The First day of Winter Break

**This is the first chapter of a story that I just came up with in my head while I was at work. I was playing with this said toy for a while before I wondered, what if the magic of this was real? I'd have such a fun time with it!**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****

Brisk air and the bright light of the sun had shone through the window, the light prying my eyes open to see the sky above me. I lay in the somewhat large double bed futon that I owned. It wasn't anything special; it was actually a little lumpy. But at least it was my own bed, in my room, in my apartment.

Grumbling, I shifted in my bed and tried to burry my head into the pillows to hide from the light. It was the first day of winter break, and I didn't even want to be awake for dinner let alone this early in the morning. I was having such a wonderful dream! It was…I couldn't remember.

Sighing, I threw the blankets off of myself and hissed at the cold air that nipped at my bare skin. The idea of sleeping in your birthday suit was always a pain when it came time for winter; it was always way too cold here in Konoha.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I placed my feet on the freezing cold, hardwood floor and jumped a little. It was like this yesterday, so I didn't quite understand why I was expecting anything different. But that's the way the cookie crumbles right?

I moved quickly to the dresser that was on the opposite side of the room. Slipping on some socks and a pair of boxers, I sighed at the feeling of those pieces of cloth on my feet that kept me from the chill emanating from the floor. With the socks finally on my feet, I could feel each step I took slipping slightly from under me. It was usually like this; it's a little difficult to keep my footing.

Looking around my room, I snickered as I remembered when I was living with my parents. My mom would always yell at me for running around in naught but my underwear. So with that in mind, I bolted out of the room, sliding on the floor into the wall that was across the hall from my door. I laughed with a slight tinge of pain in my shoulder, and headed for the bathroom with the incredible urge to pee.

As I yanked down the front of my shorts, I let go that built up tension with a sigh of relief. But when my sigh was over, I heard clinking in the kitchen. It was on the other side of the bathroom wall, so whenever someone was in either of the two I could hear it.

My head shifted as I leaned out the door a little while I peed, having the toilet and the door right next to one another came in handy after all. "If that's not Sakura in my kitchen, I'm gonna kick your ass, whoever you are." I hollered as I waited for a response. If they started to move frantically then I'd go kick their ass. If it was her however, she'd come up with a smart ass remark.

"Shut your face and finish pissing before you decide to open your mouth and talk to me!" I heard from the other side of the wall. I laughed; yup, it was Sakura alright.

The girl in the other room there and I, have been friends since I was in middle school. At the time I had a crush on her. But it wasn't till later that I finally realized the error there. She was not my type after all. But I will admit that there was a time that she and I had dated. But now she was living with her current boyfriend, Rock Lee, a guy that I couldn't stand at all.

When I finished I pulled up those small short that I had on, and flushed before washing off my hands and walking out of the bathroom. "Can't I for once just wake up and not have you here raiding my fridge or something?" I asked as I looked to her before grabbing the pot of coffee that smelled fresh and was steaming.

"Just be happy that someone comes over to see you at all. You damn hermit, it's no wonder that you're single since you stay inside all the time." She said as she crinkled her nose at the smell of the coffee that I poured for myself.

It was true though. I really never went out unless I was going to work or going to school, but I had requested these three weeks off, so I didn't have school or work for three weeks. I really only planned on being lazy and not doing anything for the three weeks that I would have to myself, but I didn't expect what all was going to happen in these three weeks. It was going to be like nothing I ever thought possible before, and I was not going to be ready for all of it.

"Oh, by the way, this came for you. It's from your sweet little mommy." She said as she tossed a small square box to me. It held a few postage stamps on the front of it, and a card with my address written on it that was taped under the stamps. After I stirred in the sugar to my black coffee, I tossed the spoon into the sink where Sakura was doing the few dishes that I had there. She knew better than anyone that I hated to do dishes, so she was always kind enough to turn around and do them for me.

I took a sip of my coffee and grabbed a steak knife from the block that was on the counter. Spinning the small box around as to be able to cut it in a comfortable way, I sliced through the tape and slid the knife back into the block. Sighing, I opened the box and shuffled through the Styrofoam peanuts that lay inside to find a black orb. I raised a brow as I pulled it out, and felt that it was wooden. Spinning it around, I chuckled at the idea of it.

There, lying on the black wooden finish of the ball was a white number 8. My mom had sent me a wooden 8 ball. Looking it over, I almost missed the bright orange card that was in the box under the fake magic ornament. Setting the black ball down, I picked up the envelope and ripped the top off of it, to pull out the card. It had a picture of ramen on it with a Santa hat behind it. I shook my head as I flipped open the card.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto! I know you probably won't like this, but I remembered that you used to have one almost just like it and you were always telling me how it was really magical and how it was telling you your future. So I thought I'd give you one for Christmas this year in hopes that you have a wonderful future from here on!" I said as I read it aloud for Sakura to also hear what was on the card. She chuckled and turned an eye to me with a raise of her brow.

"You used to have one and you said it told you your future?" She asked with a laugh. Of course no one ever really believed that I knew my future from some silly toy. But I was a kid; I didn't know there was no such thing as magic. "Well why not give it a shot future boy?" She asked with emphasis on the nickname she'd just come up with.

"Okay fine, what are the numbers to the lottery?" I asked as I shook the ball with my tongue out at her. As I looked at the glass little window that showed the answer, I frowned as I saw that it landed on one of the corners of the little die that was in the blue liquid.

"Well of course it can't answer that, that's way too specific. It's gotta be a yes or no answer." She said as she reached her hand out from the bubbly sink water and grabbed it from my hands, splashing me in the process. "Let me show you. Hmmmm." She hummed as she thought of a question to ask. "Ah I got one!" She said as she smiled widely at me. "Will little Future Boy here, meet a hot guy today?" She asked as she shook the ball.

I sighed and shook my head as I turned and grabbed a towel that hung on the front of the stove so I could wipe the suds off my stomach and legs. I waited for her answer. "It says yes. So apparently you're going to meet a hot guy today!" She said as she placed the ball gently down on the counter.

I laughed and hung the towel back on the oven's door. "I doubt it; I'm not even going anywhere today." I said as I turned and started heading toward my room.

"Oh yes you are. You promised that you'd go Christmas shopping with me today, and you are going!" She hollered. I groaned at remembering that I had told her that. I even said 'I promise' to her, and she knew that if she brought up me promising something, that I'd always go through with it.

"Can't we go some other time?" I asked while idling in the hall, spinning the "magic" 8-ball in my hands. My eyes grazed over the features. Around the eight there was a swirl with what looked like small symbols all going out from the middle. It was strange, but cute because my mom had remembered what I used to say about these.

"Nope, you promised. Now get dressed." She told me as she rounded the corner with the same towel I had used in her hands.

"Why can't you just take Lee or Ino?" I asked as I started down the hall to my room, with her following in toe.

"Because I'm shopping for them! I can't go and buy their gifts right in front of them. Geez and I thought you were the smart one here." She said as she came into my room after me. She was used to just barging in around here, and I got so used to it that I didn't let it bother me.

"Well fine. I guess you leave me no choice." I said as I grabbed a pair of faded worn jeans from my dresser and placed the ball in the top shelf of the dresser. Then I grabbed one of my favorite jacket, it was gray with black fur around the wrists, and around the hood. When I was in preliminary school, one of my best friends had given it to me. I wouldn't have ever remembered his name if it weren't for it being written on the tag in sharpie.

"We seriously need to get you a new jacket. That thing is so old and worn out." My pink haired friend told me as she waved off my choice of wearing the jacket without a shirt under it.

Sliding into the pants, I shook my head, "No way, this thing is so comfortable. I couldn't get rid of it." I told her as I slid my arms through the sleeves. "Hell, I'm surprised it even still fits me really." I told her as I looked it over. It fit snug on me.

But then again as I look back to when I got it, it was huge on me. It was huge on my friend too. It was apparently his fathers, and the man had left while he was in school and he was borrowing it. So when he heard that his dad left, he gave it to me at the end of that day. He told me that because I was his best friend he knew he could trust me in taking care of it. But I knew that he was just mad at his dad for leaving him that he didn't want anything else to do with him.

"I know it was your friend's once. But don't you think having a jacket for over ten years is a bit much? I mean, you've literally stitched that thing together a few times." She said as she picked at one of the off-grey patches that had been sewn into the shoulder.

"Well I wouldn't have to stitch it up if someone would quit picking at it!" I yelled as I swatted her hand away. Moving over to the bed, I grabbed the converse that were sticking out from the bottom of the bed and slid my feet into them before lacing them up.

"I know why you won't get rid of that thing." She said as she leaned closer to me with a finger in the air as if she were all-knowing.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked getting up I grabbed my keys and wallet before leaving the room with her following close behind.

"Because you used to have a crush on him. I bet you don't even remember his name do you?" She asked. But before I could answer, she started again, "Well, you wouldn't remember if you didn't write his name on the tag those years ago. You probably wrote it so you could try and find him and make babies later on huh?" She asked with a laugh afterward at the idea.

I just couldn't believe her. I didn't have a crush on him! He was my best friend at the time, and then he left me without a word. He moved away and didn't even bother saying goodbye to me! How could I have a crush on someone like that? I was infuriated by her accusations that I almost slapped her. But I wasn't one to hit a female… even if I was gay. There's a difference between being a man, and being a douche. And hitting a girl? Squarely in the douche category.

"I didn't have a crush on my best friend. He was a guy, and I didn't know that liking guys was okay until now." I explained as I opened the door to the nipping air that was out ahead of me. I could see now that the ground on the first story was covered with a white layer of snow. Being on the second story, I didn't usually have to worry too much about having to deal with the snow on my front porch.

"Just because you didn't know it was okay, that didn't stop you from liking him." Sakura had explained as she turned and locked my door with the spare key that I'd once given her so she could come over whenever she felt the need.

"I still didn't have a crush on him." I explained as I started down the stairs that stand just a few feet from my screened in porch. Taking the steps two at a time, I almost slipped when I reached ground level and I tried to play it off.

"Yeah whatever." I heard from Sakura.

I just shrugged off what she said. I wasn't going to argue with her. I didn't have the energy this early in the morning. We rounded the corner to the parking lot of the complex that I lived in. She actually lived in the same complex as me; it was just a few buildings down. That was the really the only way that she was able to come and see me, because I was the one with the car, and she was the one with the fear of driving. I didn't quite understand her, I loved to drive. It made me feel like I had freedom.

As we got into the gray Mazda 6 that I owned, I buckled up and rubbed my hands together before turning the car on and turning up the heat to full blast. "Geez, I swear this time of year sucks ass." I said as I let my car warm up before even thinking of driving.

Snow covered the windshield of the vehicle, so I had to grab the scraper that sat in the glove box, and for the first time this week, and the eighth time this month, I had to get out and start scraping the snow off the windshield. Of course I was freezing as I did this, having not put on a shirt under this jacket was not the best of ideas. But I'd done worse! Hell, the first time I ever even saw snow I had run out and played in it for about an hour in naught but my shorts. Of course, I was sick for a while afterward, but it was worth it!

With the snow finally scrapped off the glass, I rushed back to get into the driver's seat of my car before. The car was nothing special, but it did have the perks of being a car. Meaning I got from point A to point B without much difficulty, and I got to stay warm. "Finally, geez, if I'd known any better I'd say you like the cold." Sakura exclaimed as I put the car in reverse.

"That's because I do?" I half explained and questioned. I thought it was obvious that I loved the cold, and the snow. I mean, you can always put more clothes on, but with the heat. You can only take off so much before it becomes illegal.

As I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, I noted how there weren't that many cars out this morning, despite it being ten o'clock. People must have gone to their homes for the winter break. I lived in a town that was mostly populated by students, so when breaks came around, it was usually quiet here.

Down the road, I also noticed the large truck that was plowing the snow off the streets, and laying a layer of salt on the ground as well. "The only thing I don't like about winter is the ice on the road. I can't be myself when I drive anymore." I explained as I knew she understood what I meant. I had the tendency to drive relatively fast. I usually drive about thirty to forty miles over the speed limit.

Hearing Sakura chuckle I smiled as well. Despite having the audacity to take me from my comfortable home and take me shopping with her, I didn't mind having her around. She was usually fun, and she could always make me smile. The only thing that bothered me was that she talked about her boyfriend Lee, way too much.

I muted her by turning on the radio. She knew that I didn't like the guy she was dating, not because he was an asshole or anything. He was just too much of a pansy. He was the type of guy who did anything without question. He was too dependent on her, and she controlled everything he did. So it was unnatural for me to see it as a comfortable relationship, and it was, to me, wrong of me to see him as a true guy.

As the music was turned up, Sakura looked at me with a pout on her face. She was obviously a little upset that I cut her off with the music, but knowing her I figured she'd be happy that I even put music on. She was usually always playing music no matter where she was.

So with that she started to sing along to the music; My Chemical Romance, Welcome to the Black Parade. She had plugged her iphone into the aux port, and started playing it. And of course, with that first single key from the piano in the song, we both started singing. It was always that first note that anyone who knew the song would be able to recognize it. And anyone who knew the song, hearing that first note would start singing it.

She danced around flipping her hair here and there as I drove. I didn't mind it because of how I knew that she was just crazy fun. But it didn't last long as I made it into the mall parking lot before the song was even halfway through. I turned the music volume down to the single digits as I pulled in too. I didn't like blaring music for the world to hear it unless I was driving on the road.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I found a spot easily, seeing as how there were hardly any cars around aside from those of the workers. Not many people were in the mall this early in the morning, and not many were even in the city, as I had stated before.

As I turned the car off and the music died, Sakura glared at me with a huff of her breath. "Geez, can't you even let me finish the song?" She asked before yanking her phone off the port. "Well, let's go lazy bones!" She hollered as she already seemed to be out of the car and half way to the door.

"It's simply amazing how she can move that quickly for something like this, but be such a lazy ass when it comes to things I want to do." I huffed as I could see the breath I just let out fill the cold air around me. I loved that. I could see my breath; and people say you can't see the words you say unless you write them down? As if.

I followed her in, taking a little longer to get to the doors as my body didn't want to even be moving in the cold like this. I was more the type that loved the cold, because it helped me sleep. If I were an animal, it'd be a bear, because they sleep so much in the winter. Or maybe a fox, I couldn't choose really.

As I finally made my way through the doors into the warmth of the building, I smiled at the feeling. I just loved being cold, then coming into a warm place. It felt right.

Sakura was standing by the large Christmas tree that sat in the middle of the food court; where there was usually a wishing fountain. She was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. She held her arms behind her, and was staring up at the tree. She seemed to be admiring it.

Walking up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders in a hug and leaned down a little so I could place my head on her shoulder. "Hun?" I asked, looking out of the corner of my eye to see her.

"Hmm?" She asked, she leaned her head to the side a little and turned toward me.

"Let's hurry this up." I said as I got off her and pulled her along deeper into the mall. I didn't like big scenic areas where people were. I didn't like big crowds, even if they weren't there just yet.

She followed along with my pull, and we went straight for one of the stores that I figured we'd have avoided. She pulled me right into the RadioShack that sat in the front of the mall. I didn't really know much about tech aside from how to work it, and maybe the occasional knowledge of smart phones, game consoles, and computers. But only the basic stuff, otherwise I'd be at a loss.

She went right up to the counter as I turned and started to look around. I heard Sakura talking with the man at the counter who sounded rather bored with the day already. She spoke about a getting a laptop for her boyfriend. I thought of how stupid it was, the guy already had one, but he was too stupid to know how to use it properly so he broke it by overheating the motherboard.

I shook my head and looked at the cameras. I should do some Christmas shopping as well. Sakura liked photography, and had a nice camera. But she didn't have that many lenses. So maybe I should get her a telescopic lens. I pondered the topic as I heard the two speak over there.

Turning, I glanced to her as she was giggling and flirting with the cashier. It was common of her, to flirt with hot guys despite having a boyfriend. I grumbled and started toward her. As I got up to her, I poked her cheek and raised a brow, "Seriously, we need to hurry this up. I don't want to be here when the crowds start to come in." I explained as I turned and started to move back toward the entrance as if an attempt to leave.

"Naruto?" I heard. It wasn't Sakura's voice, it was male.

I turned and looked over to the cashier. He had light olive tan skin with brown hair. But what stood out the most were the red tattoos that displayed on his face. I raised a brow as if I should know who it was. "Can I help you?" I asked.

I heard him chuckle softly before smiling at me slightly, "I figured you wouldn't remember me. I wasn't even sure it was you; I just thought it was because of the jacket. I'm surprised you still have that."

As he said this, my eyes began to widen. This hot guy... "No, it can't be." I whispered as I turned away. I didn't move from my spot, I just let everything sink in for a moment.

"Wait, the jacket..?" I heard Sakura whisper, then she gasped and pointed a finger at the guy behind the counter, then to me then back to him. "You're the friend from preliminary school that gave him that ratty jacket?!" She questioned in a high pitched tone.

"Hey now, that used to be my favorite jacket, don't call it ratty." He demanded. I couldn't believe this. The same friend that I had during school was here now. I hadn't seen him in nearly ten years, and he was here now. Of course I'd be shocked, but most people would try to catch up with their old friends.

I huffed in annoyance and walked out of the store. In all reality, I didn't want to just leave like that. I wanted to stick around and try to catch up with him. But when I'd seen him, he was happy right there. He was happy to see me, and I didn't understand why. It confused me, and I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach. It felt as if I was going to lose all contents of my stomach, but at the same time, there was a fluttering feeling in my chest that I didn't understand. It felt like someone had just hit me in the stomach after I'd just eaten a large meal, and then apologized.

I walked off to a small couch that sat in the middle of the large halls. The halls always seemed to be divided between oncoming and going people. Actually, it was very similar to the roads outside. Those who were walking into the mall always stuck to the right side, while those leaving were always walking on the left. It always made things easy.

As I sat there I tried to control my breathing. I felt as though I was at a loss of breath. My chest hurt and shook as I tried to calm myself and keep a cool head. There was also the icy feeling; it felt as though my blood itself was turning cold as it ran through me.

How could he act so happy after not having seen me for years, even though he was the one that left without a word to his best friend? How could he just sit there and smile like that? He looked like he was happy to see me, but if that were true that'd mean that I meant something to him back then, but if I meant something to him then wouldn't he had said something before leaving? He would right, I mean that is the polite thing to do wasn't it?

I closed my eyes and sighed. Focusing on nothing other than my breathing, I focused. My heart seemed to steady from the racing organ that it was only moments ago. My lungs took in air naturally now, and my body had ceased it's shaking. Sighing slowly, I breathed through my mouth as I shook myself off before getting back up. As I turned I was about to walk toward the food court, but stopped mid-stride. Sakura was standing there with a worried look on her face.

"What?" I asked with a hiss before grumbling under my breath as I walked passed her toward a vending machine. I put my dollar in and pressed the button for a bottle of water. As I put the mouth of the bottle to my lips, I gulped down the water as though it were the last on Earth. Once I was done with it, I crumpled the bottle and tossed it away before seeing that same pink haired friend of mine looking at me with the same worried expression.

"Are you okay Naruto?" She asked as she walked over to me, "I know it must feel weird to see him again, but you kind of just blew him off as if you didn't know him. Don't you at least want to say hi to him properly and maybe catch up?" She asked as she now followed my angrily placed footsteps.

"I don't. He left without even saying goodbye, and then he thinks I'll forgive him just because he recognized me a few years later?" I growled at thinking that that male had thought it were even okay.

"Is that what you're so mad at me about?" I heard his voice and yelped quietly. Both Sakura and I turned around to see him standing there behind us. There was no one else really around, so I figured that he'd taken that chance to step out of the store he was working in to see what was going on.

"Is that what I'm so mad about?" I repeated angrily. This man didn't know what he'd unleashed just by asking that. "How could you possibly ask that? You were the best friend I'd ever had before you left. I was always looking forward to going to school just because I got to hang out with you and have fun. I was always so happy to see you and I liked hanging out with you. But then you just went and disappeared on me without even so much as a goodbye? Yeah, I'm mad." I explained all of this to him before I saw his reaction. Pure guilt. I was actually surprised to see that expression, almost as though he was actually sorry.

Turning away for a moment, I glanced over at him. I couldn't look directly at him with him holding that expression. "I know I hurt you." He whispered, it was barely audible for me to hear, "But I promise you that I wanted to contact you so badly. I tried to actually. I wrote a few letters, but was never really familiar with the mailing systems back then. But then of course after a while I had forgotten your address, then I eventually forgot your last name. I just remember your first name and that fox boy face of yours." He said through what looked like a childishly cocky grin.

"Fox face?" I asked with retaliation, "Hey now, you're the one that always smelled like dogs. And what's with those tattoos?" I asked as I looked at him pointing an accusing finger at his face. And with that question, those lips of his turned around into the widest grin ever.

"Well actually it's a family thing; it's been around for ages. When an Inuzuka becomes of age, we get these tattoos as to signify becoming an adult. Of course that means that we go out and live on our own, and that we're S-O-L when it comes to problems and need help from family." He said all this, and I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Shit outta luck huh?" I asked before turning around with my back to him. "Well I guess you really are." I said before taking a few steps away from him toward where Sakura was. She apparently moved to the same couch where I sat earlier without my noticing.

"Hey, if you want to catch up or anything, come back before you leave. I'll give you my number okay?" He said with a wave. I didn't bother to turn around, or even say anything. I just waved a hand in the air with only a finger extended as to say 'see-ya.'

"Let's go." I said with a sigh. I didn't want to talk to that man like that, I was supposed to be upset with him, and I was supposed to be angry. I wasn't supposed to be thinking how I'd like to see how he has been doing, or why he moved back, or even what his life had been like without me. I was supposed to not give a shit, and I was supposed to not want to know, but there was just something there that told me it'd be nice to talk with him again. "No way am I coming back to get his number."

"He offered you his number? Come on now, Naruto." Sakura said with a wink toward me and a nudge to my side. "By the way..."

I turned to her with a raised brow.

"That was Kiba Inuzuka right? The kid from preliminary school that used to be your friend?" I nodded. "You magic 8-ball was right. You did meet a hot guy today." She said with a giggle. The realization of her words struck me. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

I would not deny that. He was a cute kid when we were in school together, but now. Now he was just straight up hot!


	2. Remembering the Smell of a Dog

**Hey everyone! I know I know, you were waiting, oh my god how could I make y'all wait so gods damned long right? Anyway! I'm proud to say that chapter 2 is here! Thanks to a wonderful Beta who has helped me out, and told me that this chapter seemed good enough to actually post, here it is! Please enjoy and please let me know what you think! Chapter 3 should be coming soon!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 2: REMEMBERING THE SMELL OF A DOG<strong>

The shopping between Sakura and I went by rather quickly, and the whole while my mind was on my once best friend from preliminary school. He seemed to be the topic of the day it seemed, and by the looks of it, Sakura wasn't going to let this slide either. "We're going back there to get his number. Let's go." She told me seeing as she was already done with getting everything she needed for her presents.

"Besides, I still need to get a new laptop there; someone became a little bitch earlier and went off before I could buy one." She added insult to injury here; it seemed the torture wasn't enough. I sighed and nodded my okay; in truth I didn't know why I was dreading this. I was going to be able to see one of my oldest friends who I just learned didn't actually leave me without trying to contact me.

But still, he didn't give me warning or even say goodbye.

As we rounded the corner and made our way back into the RadioShack, I could feel my breathing hitch again, but this time I was able to control myself. We followed the small crowd that was pooling into the store. There weren't many people there, but there were enough to make it seem busy.

Well, busy for a small electronics store anyway.

It wasn't long however when Sakura and I made it to the counter. She held a laptop in its box out for Kiba to take the spider alarm off. He just smiled sweetly, grabbing the key from his back pocket and unlocked it before tossing the alarm in a drawer.

"Anything else I can help you with today?" He said with a bright smile from Sakura to me, lingering on me before turning back to her.

"Well I know of something else I need." She said, her finger moving to cover her mouth as though she was thinking. I wasn't paying close enough attention to catch that she glanced toward me, but I did notice Kiba nod as an understanding.

"I see. I think I can help with that." He said. As she paid for the computer, even getting a fancy discount from the hot guy behind the counter, she talked with him. It was simple nothings before I decided to walk off again.

I didn't want to stand there and listen to my best friend and my ex best friend flirt with one another. It was going to make me sick. So for a few moments I stood by the headphones and seeing as they were plugged into radios for testing them out, I put them on to block out the words that those two would be saying to one another. I didn't really notice how long the two seemed to take with their conversation, but I knew that I was able to get at least two songs through before Sakura tapped my shoulder.

Jumping slightly from the contact, I turned my head to see her bright smile. "You ready?" I asked before even taking off the headphone. She nodded, and I sighed before removing them and setting them back on their hook. I didn't even give Kiba a second glance before I walked out. I wanted to, rather badly but I chose not to as it would be too much of a pain.

Sakura seemed intent on talking about him, saying how he was so funny, and how he was smart and hot. Of course by the time we'd gotten back to my apartment, I was beginning to get really bothered by her. "Would you please just shut up?" I finally questioned as we reached my door.

The air wasn't as cold as it had been those hours ago; still cold enough for snow to be around though. I didn't open the door, and I didn't turn away from her now. "If you like talking to him so much why don't you hang out with him? I don't need him around anymore. I got tired of waiting for some kind of communication from him, and it never came. And now all of a sudden he wants to get back in my life and act like he never left? No I don't think so. I don't want him back and I don't need him." I was now on a rampage as I unlocked my door, walked in, and slammed it in her face. I knew that I'd get hell for that later, but I didn't want to deal with her now.

So before she could barge in, I pushed the deadbolt into place. She didn't have a key to that lock, and there was no outside key hold that one could try to pick to get it to open. So I knew that she'd leave soon, having to deal with the cold of the wind.

I couldn't help my actions here, what was I supposed to do? I mean, my best friend was just flirting with my ex best friend and I guess you could say my first crush. I'm just never going to admit that to anyone. Ha! Little did I know when I thought this, it'd be a complete fib.

I used to think that maybe I'd be happier if he'd come back. But now, I wasn't so sure.

Moving around to the front of my couch, I slumped down and flicked on the television. There was never really anything interesting on that I liked to watch, but I just needed the noise to help me think. Except I didn't think, I just fell asleep again.

"Hey Naruto!" I heard my name, looking up from my paper that I was drawing on; I saw the widest smile with my best friend behind it. He was waving at me, and I stood to wave back. I didn't know why I did this though, I was still mad.

"Hey Kiba, are you ready for spring break?" I asked. Wait, that wasn't right. It was already winter, and I was sitting at home wasn't I?

"Yeah! I'm so excited! My mom said I get to go see my aunt and uncle from Konoha. I asked if I could bring you too but they said no." He frowned a little, "But I promise when I get back to Uzushio, that we'll hang out and everything!" He said finally.

My blood seemed to chill, I remembered this. I remembered having this conversation. Looking down, I saw something I hadn't realized. I wasn't me. Well, I was me; I just wasn't the me that was talking. That me, was sitting at a small table in front of me. I watched the events unfold; me and Kiba were laughing and talking.

We were always having fun with one another when we were children, then I heard someone call out my name. I turned to see my mother standing in the doorway; she had a warm smile on her face, and she waved at me. I turned to see the little me jump up from his seat and race to my mother before hugging her. At the time I only went up to her waist, so she'd bend down to put a hand on my back.

"Hey Naruto!" I heard Kiba call me again. I turned to see him; he was taking off his once favorite jacket. It was way too big on him. The sleeves went down past his hands, and the hem went down to his knees. I chuckled, now I could see now why it was still able to fit me.

Walking over to me, not the child version, he held it out to me. The surprise that hit me was like a ton of bricks. "Take care of this for me alright? Just until I get back! This time of year the weather of Konoha is really warm, so I don't need it right now." He told me. I smiled a little before sighing. Reaching out, I only just realized that I was now the same height of him. But he didn't grow.

I was now the child version of me that stood in front of my mother. I could feel my eyes begin to water up a little before I showed the biggest smile I'd ever had. "I will!" I agreed. As the cloth was in my hands, I felt Kiba pull me into a deep hug. He held onto me for a moment before I could feel his body shake just a little. Was he crying? I turned my head to him, but he had his head buried into my shoulder. I was actually a little taller than him. But not by much.

"I don't know when I'll be back." He whispered. It was hardly audible but it was there.

Hearing those words hit me like a bus. The wind escaped me, and I could feel myself break. "Hey it's okay." My body was speaking on its own. Of course it was though; it was playing through my old memory. "I'll be waiting right here for you to come back." How could I forget this, how could I forget I told him that I'd be waiting for his return. "And if you don't come back soon enough, I'll come to you." I added.

I couldn't remember as to why I had always wanted to go to Konoha; I figured it was because it held the best college with an architectural program. That was my major after all, but I had completely forgotten that Kiba moved to Konoha. I had forgotten that he cried on my shoulder. "I promise!" I'd forgotten that I promised him.

I promised him that I would go to Konoha to find him. The smile that I saw on his face through those tears weren't that of someone who just said goodbye, they were of someone who knew that his friend made him a promise that he was going to keep.

I was right, he didn't say goodbye; "I'll see you later then." He just said he'd see me later, and we both knew that it may have been a while after this that I'd get to see my best friend again. So we didn't say goodbye to one another, we just agreed that no matter what we'd see each other again.

I couldn't believe myself; I had acted like such a fool.

My body jerked and my form jumped up into a sitting position. My breathing was a little heavy, and my heart was racing. Before even thinking, I pulled out my phone and started to text Sakura.

"Hey, I know that you got Kiba's number when you were talking to him. Send it to me." I sent the message before I turned and opened a new message window. To my mom, I had to thank her; for everything.

"Hey mom just wanted to say thanks, for the present. And I guess for everything else. I just remembered a time when you went to pick me up from afterschool care. It was one of the best days of my life. Thank you." I sent it and felt my phone buzz in my hand from Sakura texting back.

It read, "I got you…" Then a second from her came in with a number and a winky face emojicon. I chuckled before tapping on the number. Opening another window I started to put the contact into my phone.

Sighing, I took a few moments before thinking of what I could even say to him without sounding like an ass. I didn't think it was possible; maybe an apology? No I knew that would be sounding like a sissy. I needed to be able to talk to him like a guy.

Grumbling I threw myself back onto the couch with my hands covering my face. "GAH! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK TO HIM AFTER I BLEW HIM OFF LIKE THAT?" I screamed toward the ceiling. The fur on the cuffs of the jacket was soft against my face, and just like every other time that I got upset while wearing this jacket I put the sleeves up to my nose and breathed in.

It didn't smell like Kiba anymore. But I remembered his smell from doing this action; that old dog-like smell. It wasn't like I enjoyed it; it just calmed me down and allowed me to think. It was something that I could always get to help, even if the person who owned that smell had pissed me off.

I felt my phone buzz and I almost jumped as it was against my forehead now. Grabbing it, I looked at who was texting me now. I saw it was my mother.

I smiled just slightly as I read her message, "I'm glad you liked it, and I'm so happy that you're doing okay. I love you!"

I loved her, no matter what we argued about, we'd always end up laughing about something, or agreeing on something and it'd always get to something better. I remember though that I never once told her the words 'I hate you.' Because that wasn't true whatsoever. I loved her dearly and remembering that time in class after school only helped the situation.

Taking a few deep breaths, I opened a new message again, this time with his number in the receiving list. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I said the simplest thing that I could.

"Hey, it's Naruto." And that was it. My thumb hesitated on the send button before it tapped down, and away the message went.

Ten minutes passed, and not a word came back. I was starting to regret even thinking that he might forgive me for being so mad at him. I figured that he had remembered that day so clearly. He probably remembered everything about it. I stood from the couch quickly and raised my phone as I was about to throw it.

Buzz Buzz.

I stopped and looked at it. It held his name on the front lock screen telling me who it was that was texting me. I pulled it to my chest as I opened the message to read it closely. "Hey there fox face!" I could feel my face turn to a bright red as I read that nickname.

I had to come with a good comeback to that, without even second guessing myself, I started to type back. "Can we talk Dogbreath?" I sent it and then hoped for the best.

This time it was faster of a response. "Sure, if you want to talk in person, I get off in about half an hour." I read that before looking at the time. It was near four o'clock. I nodded as if to agree, and then felt silly for doing so.

"Yeah, in person would be good. We can talk at my house if that's alright with you." I sent before I sent my address to him. I sighed before tossing my phone on the couch and getting up. But before I walked off I grabbed my phone again before sending an extra message to him, "The door will be unlocked, so you can just come in." I sent it before moving to the door and unlocking the deadbolt and the handle. I opened the door and let it swing halfway, just for good measure, before closing it and walking off toward the bathroom.

I plugged my phone into the speakers before I touched the Pandora app on it and clicked one of my favorite radio stations. Mermaid by Train. The first song that began was one of my favorites, Angel in Blue Jeans, also by Train. Turning the volume all the way up, I walked around the apartment as I sang and danced in circles to the song. But I was still able to move around without getting dizzy or falling.

I moved over to the dresser where I grabbed a pair of purple silk boxers. As I moved I slid around the floor thanks to my socks, but never seemed to lose my balance. I was always good with that it seemed.

Once I'd gotten to the bathroom I continued to dance, but stopped when I realized the song had ended. Pouting just a little, I waited to hear what song was coming on next. The widest smile came to my lips,Fortune Teller by Maroon 5. One of my favorite bands.

The calm voice of Adam Levine played through and I began with him. Dancing slower this time I moved to the shower. Pulling off my jacket with ease with the beat of the song I was still smiling to myself stupidly. As the song progressed, I removed both my pants and socks, then went the underwear.

I instantly jumped into the porcelain tub before turning on the water to as hot as my body could take it. Although of course it sprayed out cold water which made me jump and yelp in surprise.

It took me a while in the shower; I wasn't paying attention to the time. Only the lyrics of the music, and the temperature of the water. But with how long I stayed in there, I felt the sudden cold water rush down my back and yelped before I shut it off.

"Crap." I said as I had used all the hot water. Whatever, it's not like it was gone for good. As I stepped out of the tub still dripping, I grabbed the towel and started singing the next song that came on Lucky Strikealso from Maroon 5. Pandora was on it today! And again I started dancing around; slipping on the purple silk boxers I slid the jacket over my shoulders again, not even bothering to zip it up, before I slipped out of the bathroom still dancing around.

As I made my way to the kitchen, I stopped dead in my tracks. "Has it already been half an hour?" I asked aloud.

Seeing the widest smirk on Kiba's face, I could feel my cheeks turn at least two shades darker with pink. "Actually it's been about 25 minutes. So don't let me stop your fun." He said with a chuckle as he looked me up and down.

With my fists clenched I tried my best not to feel embarrassed as I was just caught in naught but my underwear, and his old jacket. Turning I walked toward my room before closing the door quietly. Breathing quickly, I smiled to myself, "I can't believe he was in my house and I'm next to naked." I told myself.

Shaking off whatever embarrassment that I felt, I grabbed a pair of sweats.

Walking out now at least halfway decent in a pair of jeans- still no shirt under the jacket-, I listened to the song Mermaid by Train, the reason I even made this station on Pandora. But what I saw from Kiba was not what I expected. He was looking out a side window singing along to the song.

As the song came to one point, I came in with my voice as well, "Had I known it could come true, I would have wished in '92, for a mermaid just... like...You." I sang as I moved passed him into the kitchen. I saw that he turned to see me, and I just smiled. However, I didn't catch the red color under those red tattoos.

"So what'd you want to talk to me about anyway?" He asked as he walked over and leaned on the doorframe. It was strange, I felt so comfortable around him all of a sudden just because of that one dream. I didn't think that was even possible.

But here we were.

"I mean, I thought you didn't want to be around me, because I quote,' I guess you really are shit outta luck.'" He said with my own words.

I sighed before closing my fridge after I grabbed a bottle of apple juice. Setting it on the counter I grabbed a glass then looked to him, "Want some?" He nodded after a second of pondering, and I grabbed a second, "I remembered you wanted to catch up. So I figured I'd give you a chance with that." I told him. I wasn't going to say that I remembered what he said when we were kids.

He nodded and said a quiet thanks as I handed him the small fishbowl like glass with juice in it. "I miss you, ya know?" He said before taking a sip of the drink and turning to the couch. The look on his face was of a mixture of pain and regret. He regretted it? I didn't really believe that.

I didn't say that I missed him too, even though I did. I didn't say anything. But with my actions, I think I surprised him more than anything. I took off the jacket, and held it out to him. "I promised that when we saw each other that I'd give this back." I said.

With my words, there was a light that began to shine in his eyes, and the smile on his face was forming again. "Sorry it's a little torn now." I added before looking away while biting my lip, "I tried to stitch it back up whenever it ripped."

He started laughing, but not one of those forced laughs, or the ones that he's obviously laughing at you; it was a happy laugh. "You don't need to give it back. I'm just glad that you kept it. I'd have never thought it was you earlier if you weren't wearing it."

The grin on his face forced my lips to form into a smirk. I chuckled and shook my head, "Alright." I said as I pulled it back and slid my arms back in the sleeves. The warmth that engulfed me was a far too familiar one; it wasn't just on my skin that this jacket made me feel warm. It was whenever I put it on that I felt safe, protected even.

"So what have you been doing these past ten years?" I asked as I pulled my knees up to my chest and sipped the juice in my hands. My eyes were glued to him. He was attractive; very attractive now. No, I couldn't do that. I know better, all the hot guys that I'd met were all straight, he was too. There's no doubt in that. His whole demeanor stated it.

"I was living with my Aunt and Uncle actually. When I came up here for that spring break, I stayed the whole time. But when I thought that I'd be going home, I wasn't really surprised when they told me I was to stay with them for a while longer. They never really told me how long I was supposed to stay though. So I lived with them for the rest of that year, and then when it came time for the new year I expected to go back home to my mom's but she never came to get me. I hardly heard from her, a birthday present, Christmas, New Years, and all of those special occasions. But she never came and got me.

"So I learned that I was going to have to settle in here till I could move out on my own. But by the time that I was old enough, I made so many friends here that I couldn't just up and leave them like I did to you." He paused with that last sentence, and I understood why, "I didn't want to leave you. You were my best friend after all. But I remembered the promise you had made me. So I waited here, in hopes that you'd move here and find me like you said you would. I just didn't think that you changed so much that you hated me for leaving." He sounded like he was upset about it, but there were no tears coming from him.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then he started to speak again, "I was just so happy when I saw you this morning that I couldn't believe it was you for a while. I had to double check again and again. But it was the jacket that made me believe it was you at first." He started to pick at one of the stitches. Only to have me swat his hand as I mumbled a 'don't do that.'

"I'm sorry that I didn't remember all of the promise I made you when we separated." There, I said it. I apologized, and it didn't kill me! I looked from the glass of juice to my newest-oldest friend to have him smiling at me, "But when I remembered I just wanted to talk with you, and see why you didn't mention me having made a promise to come find you. If you remembered that why didn't you say anything?" I asked him this, because I now remembered I made a promise, and even back then, I didn't break a promise. It was the only thing that I thought of that would make me feel whole, kind of like a contract.

He looked down to his own glass, his smile fading slightly, "Because I thought you hated me. I knew you didn't break a promise, so I figured that you just kept it for your sake, and that you were going to leave as soon as you saw me. Just so you could say you've never broken a promise."

What he was saying was ripping through me. Did it really seem like that was why I had done that to him? I mean, it made sense but how heartless did he think I was? I only made promises to people that I cared about dearly.

"Kiba, I didn't mean for it to seem like that. Well, I wanted you to know I was hurt, but had I remembered that you did tell me that you didn't know when you'd come back, and had I remembered that I even told you I'd come to you instead; I'd have never said all that to you." I said before finishing my glass and setting it on the coffee table. I looked from my glass to the matching one in my friend's hand. His was empty, but he kept spinning the glass round and round with his fingers as though he was trying to see every corner inside. Ya know, if round cups had corners.

I knew what he was doing, the same thing everyone did when they didn't know if it was okay to ask for more. Standing, I took the glass from his hand and moved to the kitchen. Pouring some more into the cup, I came back out to a surprised looking Kiba.

"I didn't ask for more." He said quietly, but to where I could hear him.

I chuckled before handing it back, "You didn't have to. You're still so easy to read." I said as I seated myself in my corner of the couch once again; knees to my chest. With how things were going, we'd be as best friends as we were once again and that's what I was hoping for. I just hoped that with how much I had changed, that he'd accept me again for who I've become.

As I watched him sip at the juice, I stuck my right hand out to him, "Friends again?" I asked.

While I did this, he stopped drinking to look at my hand, as if pondering it. That worried me, but when he set the glass down and took my hand, he shook.

"Friends."


	3. The Second Question

**CHAPTER 3: THE SECOND QUESTION**

Kiba had stayed longer than I originally anticipated; we talked a lot about what was going on with our lives. I also learned that he lives rather close by actually; I also learned that he still had his once tiny puppy Akamaru, which he showed me a picture of and by gods he got huge. Although he didn't seem to notice the difference between the puppy he used to carry around almost everywhere he went, and this huge dog that could probably carry him like a horse.

I found out that he was saving up money to get into school, and was even trying to get into Konoha University, the same school Sakura and I go to! I actually got excited when he told me that he almost had enough to start next semester, but of course I had to hold my joy back.

To me, my Kiba was around again. He had the same persona of when he was a kid; always happy looking, cocky, and really attractive but again, I wouldn't tell him that.

By the time he'd said he had to go home to feed Akamaru, the sun had gone down and the stars were out in the night sky. For a while, I stayed up sitting on the couch where I was when he and I were talking just thinking. That was all; thinking about Kiba, about school, about Christmas, about my family, about Sakura, and about Kiba. Yes, I had to say I was thinking about him twice, because he was the main topic in my head.

All the thoughts spun round and round in my head. I just smiled, shook it off, and got up off the couch before heading to my room. I had already eaten lunch with Sakura at the mall, and had pizza with Kiba for dinner here so now that it was night, I was ready for bed.

Slipping from my sweats, I then went ahead and dropped my underwear that was on. Finally, I stood there in naught but the jacket that I treasured so much. I didn't take it off this time as I climbed into bed and under the covers. It felt right to sleep in his jacket now.

When morning came around, I again woke up at nearly ten in the morning, thinking 'how I could get used to it'; I heard my phone buzz on the side table. "Who the hell?" I asked as I looked over to my phone. Picking it up I smiled slightly as I saw it was from Kiba, but the message said it was sent around eight. My phone was programmed to where if I didn't look at a message it'd remind me every now and again till I checked it.

"_Morning! Was just wondering if you were busy today, maybe we can hang out and get some coffee? I don't work so let me know!_" I read it to myself before dropping my head back on my pillow.

Crawling out of bed, I had forgotten that I was still wearing the jacket from the day before. Looking over myself in the tall mirror that stood next to my dresser, I check myself out with a smirk. "Damn I look sexy." I said as I turned a little as if I were trying to check out my own ass.

Lifting my phone, I started to text back, "_Yeah sounds great! Just give me a bit to get dressed. I just woke up._" I sent it and grabbed some clothes.

Silk orange boxers and a pair of black jeans went on. I slipped my favorite Doctor Who belt on through the loops and then grabbed an orange shirt. It was a simple little v-neck that's material was actually thinner than I'd have liked for this weather, but I figured I would look good like this, so why not right?

Looking down at the dresser, I grinned as I saw the black 8-ball sitting in my top drawer. I thought of how it answered Sakura's question yesterday correctly. So why not try again. "Is Kiba single?" I asked before shaking the ball frantically. When I stopped, I watched as the die had yet to show itself. When it finally stopped and placed itself against the small port window, I smiled to myself before setting it down on the number before turning away from it.

I slipped back into the jacket and zipped it up before grabbing my wallet and keys from the kitchen counter before whipping out my phone once again, "_I'm ready, where should I meet you?_" I sent it. I started down toward my car, but as soon as I got out the door my phone buzzed. As I was locking my door, I unlocked my phone to read the message.

"_I'm down stairs. I'm driving._" I stopped with a raised brow. I hadn't expected this, but I figured 'what the hell, why not?' Not like I had to waste gas this way.

As I trotted down the stairs, I came around the building before I stopped and looked at the only car that was running in the parking lot. I raised a brow with a smirk. It was an Audi A6, one of my favorite brands and one of my favorite models.

I could see Kiba sitting in the driver's seat looking down; my guess was at his phone. Moving to the passenger's side door, I wrapped my arms under each other. The cold air was almost kicking my ass here.

Slipping into the car, I noticed that when I'd opened the door that he'd jumped slightly before his head shot up to look at me. His hands were busy frantically trying to put his phone in his pocket.

Raising a brow I looked down at it before looking him in the eye, "You don't need to stop texting on my account." I said before he chuckled nervously.

"Naw it's okay. Anyway, Starbucks alright? That's pretty much all we have here." He stated. Of course I had already figured that that was where we were headed. So I just nodded in agreement.

Pulling out my phone, I went through my contacts and found Sakura's. Clicking it, I started to type out that I had asked my 8-ball another question but before I pressed send I heard Kiba spoke up, "So I know we hung out last night, but I didn't get to hear too much about what it is that you've been doing for these past ten years. I know you're in college, but like, what are you studying there?"

I looked out toward the road ahead of us; it was still covered in ice. Locking my phone and forgetting about the text that I was about to send, I slid it in my pocket. "I'm studying to be an architect." I told him. I went on to explain how I'd gotten into the idea because no matter where I lived I'd always looked at other houses and just loved the way they were designed, and that I even wanted people to live in a beautiful creation of my own such as those.

He didn't laugh or say anything about my dreams until I was finished. But once I finished, he took a moment as if he was pondering a question that had been on his mind for a while. "Hey Naruto, when you become that great architect that I know you're going to be, design me a house too." He said with a sideways smile to me.

I just chuckled and looked out the window with a mumbled "Sure." I said as I could feel my cheeks heat just a little. I didn't expect him to ask me that. Maybe make a comment that he 'knows I'll be a great architect' but not asking me to design a place for him.

"I would really like that." He said with that same smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't mind living with you." I mumbled under my breath. I could feel my cheeks heat even farther as I realized I said that, but thank the gods that I said it as a mumble, maybe then I could play it off.

I looked to him as to see if he realized what I said, but by the looks of it he didn't. He just had that same smile on his face as he drove.

I didn't realize that he'd actually heard me, and that his own cheeks had an unordinary shade of pink to them.

I looked him over out of the corner of my eye as he talked. He was mostly talking about needless things, and silly things too about what he did where and when. Most of the time it was him talking about this one time with his friends…

I didn't actually realize what he was saying as I secretly stored his entire image in my mind. I didn't want to lose a single detail. I'd lost the boy once, and didn't want to do that again. "Hey Kiba." I cut him off mid-sentence.

He looked over at me with a raised brow. We were pulling into the Starbucks parking lot now. I hesitated with my question as he parked. "Ask whatever you're thinking. I promise I won't bite. Hard anyway." He added the last bit there with a laugh. Geez if I'd had his lips on me, we wouldn't be allowed in public ever!

"I was just wondering. You keep talking about all your friends here. But don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked. Looking to him, I could tell that it seemed to be a sensitive subject.

But then he just perked up almost instantly. "Naw, that isn't really for me." He told me with a wink. But that's when I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. It wasn't really for him? Did he not do relationships or something?

As I followed him into the building, my mind was still lingering on that sentence. He ordered a coffee with a lot of cream and sugar. I on the other hand just ordered a black one with a few spoonful of sugar.

Finding a seat near a corner window, I sat down and waited for him. He just seemed to have to order a breakfast sandwich here too. It was almost noon and he was just now eating? It was silly to me, but I guess that's just how some people were.

When he finally came over and sat next to me, I was almost half way through the coffee. "Geez, can't you get something to eat at home or something?" I asked with a raised brow. If he'd lived on his own, what was he doing about food?

He laughed and shrugged, "Not really. I don't have much at my place; I mostly eat out so I don't really go shopping for food very often." When he told me this, I wasn't really surprised. Sighing I just shook my head and gave him the look of **'you idiot'** before shrugging.

"Well then I guess you can come over to my place and eat whenever you want." I told him before sipping my hot coffee again. The smile on his face was bright, but shy. It confused me, was he shy about something?

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." He said. I felt like there was a 'but' in there, although he didn't add anything else. He just sipped on his coffee before taking a bite of his sandwich so it seemed I'd have to ask.

"I feel as though you wanted to say something else there." I told him, he raised a brow at me and shook his head no. Maybe I was wrong about that but it still looked like something was lingering there. I didn't pay it any mind as I finished off my coffee and tossed the cup away. "So what else do you want to do today? Or is just going out for coffee all?" I asked this because, personally, I wanted to stay around him a little longer.

He stood as well, now going toward the trash with his empty containers. "I didn't really think about afterward. What do you do for fun?" He asked me this, and I just didn't know what to tell him.

"Oh, fun? Umm, I don't usually do anything aside from going to school and going to work. I'm usually too tired to go out. So I don't really pay attention to that sort of thing." I answered truthfully. I never really had time to go out and about to have fun. I was usually too tired from school and work, although I never called out sick for either.

"Well I know this great place to smoke hookah and play video games, that's only if you are okay with that sort of thing though?" He told me this, and I bit my lip. He smoked? I didn't know that, and I don't usually try to hang out with people who used drugs, even as medication. By my guess, he saw my reaction in my face, "Oh don't worry, and it's not pot or anything. It's shisha! It's sort of like a Tabaco and tea mixture, without the nicotine."

As he explained it to me, he snickered at the expression I had earlier as I thought about what he meant originally. But now that he explained it, I nodded in understanding. That I might be able to do, after all it'd be legal then, and hey it could even be some fun.

As we headed out to the car, he started to explain this place he always went with some of his friends, it was called Akatsuki. I didn't really care what it was called, as long as I was going to be there with my friend here, I didn't care if it was on the other side of the world! I knew that I'd have fun with him.

As he talked, I don't know when I stopped paying attention to his words and just thought about him. He was already a great friend to have and I'd just regained his friendship. I knew that we'd grow even closer, as long as I didn't let him know how I felt. I knew that I liked him; I had once before when we were children. That was the reason for the promise I made back then.

"Naruto?" I heard him call my name and I jumped a little before looking to the driver's seat. It was empty and Kiba was standing outside the car with the door open, looking at me with concern. "We're here." He said with a laugh.

I shook myself off before getting out and following him up to the door. I expected a bunch of people, all either high or drunk. I expected it to be like a bar. But boy was I wrong.

As we walked in, the group behind the counter waved to Kiba and said welcome to him as though they were old friends. He turned to me, waving to someone behind me as he looked to me, "Take a seat anywhere. I'll be right back." He said before turning and walking off to the counter. He started to talk to some guy with dark red hair.

Smoke filled the air, but I was still able to breathe so it wasn't so bad that someone would die from suffocation.

I looked around to see people were sitting on black leather couches that littered the room. On my left there were about six couches that lined the wall. One was on the far back next to the counter that was blocked from view by a wooden partition. I could see some smoke coming up from behind the wall there, so I knew that it was occupied. Across the room sat a wall that was shorter in length, probably about twenty-five feet across that held about four couches there. They were all occupied with people. In front of each couch sat a black coffee table maybe about two feet tall and about four feet wide. On the smaller wall there were three 70" flat screens handing, each with a different game system attached; PlayStation 4, Xbox one, and Wii U.

Sitting down at the third couch from the front door, I leaned back into the couch and sank in. It was incredibly comfortable. I closed my eyes and rested my head back but before I could even feel sleep try to take over, the couch dipped on my right as someone else sat down.

I instantly assumed that Kiba had returned, but I was proven wrong when a girl started to talk. "Hey there cutie. I've never seen you here before." She said. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a girl's voice there.

Turning to look at her, I shook myself off of surprise and gave her the most bored look I could possibly manage. "Hi." Was all that I said. I didn't try to start a conversation or even lead the girl on but I knew that I wasn't going to get rid of her that easily.

"What are you doing in a place like this? I didn't know that such an attractive guy would come to places like this." She told me as she placed her hand on my thigh.

I didn't tense, I didn't even flinch. I was used to girls trying to get me to bed with them. They were always like this actually; I just brushed her hand off, and looked her in the eye, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to tell you this. But I don't enjoy the presence of a whore who thinks she can seduce me just by touching me and trying to act all sensitive. Also, I'm gay." I told her this with a straight face.

She gave me a disgusted look and walked away. I chuckled as I saw her seat her blonde-self down next to a guy with red hair and a brunette. The later of the two laughed as I saw the one with red hair give me an apologetic look. What was up with that?

"So you're gay huh?" I heard a voice from my left. I jumped and turned quickly to see Kiba standing there with two mountain dews in his hands. Holding one out to me, he grinned.

I took it with knowing that my face was now red. I silently thanked the fact that the room was slightly dark and filled with smoke. I turned away as I opened my drink and took a sip without answering him.

"Hey you know, I don't mind if you're gay dude. I'm always here fer ya." He said it with that same cocky attitude that he'd taken up the day before. And by gods did I find that attitude of his attractive.

"Thanks." I mumbled before taking another sip. I looked up to the televisions watching people play. There were four people playing the newest Call of Duty on the PlayStation, I figured they were online since they were getting their asses kicked by the other team. Then over on the Xbox one, there were a few playing Destiny. A new game that I wanted to try later on.

"You wanna play?" Kiba asked as he nodded toward the games, "I suck at Destiny and Advanced Warfare, but they have Smash Bros for the Wii U." I looked over to the last system and sure enough that's what a group of six people were playing. Of course the game could feature eight, so I didn't see why not.

"Sure. I could probably kick your ass with a few characters." I told him. He just shook his head as though he didn't believe me. I just shrugged, he'll learn.

"Hey Shika! Toss some controllers over here!" Kiba called to the other side of the room. The guy that sat on the other side of the room, with dark colored hair that was up in a spiky bunch on his head looked over before tossing two Wii controllers.

"You can start next game Kibbles, I'm kicking their asses right now." The guy, Shika, said. And I guessed that he was Dark Pit because that character was kicking everyone's ass.

I looked to Kiba before speaking, "You know them?" I asked. He just nodded while he took a sip of his drink.

At this moment a girl with blue hair walked over with what I guessed was the hookah that Kiba had ordered. She held a light blue colored origami rose in a bun on her hair. She smiled sweetly before setting it down, "Anything else I can get you two?" She asked.

"No thanks Konan. We're good." He said as she placed the coal on the top of the bowl and handed the hose over to my friend. Waving to her he started to suck on the hose to try and get the smoke flowing. "And yeah, I know them." He said as he pointed the tip of the hose to the people across the room that were almost done with their game; Dark Pit still in the lead.

"That one there, with his hair up, is Shikamaru. He's smart but lazy as hell. I don't even know how he's alive from the lack of work he does. There's no way he has money enough to pay for anything." He pointed out before continuing. "The girl next to him is his girlfriend Ino. She's a bit of a know it all, and loves gossip but otherwise she's pretty cool I guess. Then there's Choji, he's always eating. It's like he's got tapeworm or something I swear. But don't call him fat if you want to live till tomorrow. Next is the guy with those sunglasses. He's actually a pretty good friend of mine, his name is Shino. He's the quiet type though, and pretty damn smart too, although his obsession with insects is unnerving. Then there's Neji, a genius for his age. He's a teacher for martial arts so don't piss him off, if you don't want to be in the hospital. Lastly there's Hinata. She's usually quiet, so there's not much to tell about her aside that she's Neji's cousin."

He pointed out person after person before the guy, Choji if I remember properly, screamed over to us. "Hey you better pick your characters if you want to play this round Kiba!" He said as it seemed that everyone else who was going to play had already chosen for the next round.

I chose Zelda while Kiba decided on Little Mac. Aside from that, I was facing up against Dark Pit, Link, Kirby, Ike, Zero Suit Samus, and Lucario. All of them seemed like they'd be difficult to fight. But I was a bitch to kill in this game, and I took great pride in that!

They turned it to stock lives and no items except the smash ball on, so it was just an all-out brawl. Then they started the game, and it was on.

Kiba held the hose in his lips as he pulled smoke out of the hookah, "So when did you move up here to Konoha?" He asked. With the smoke in his lungs, his voice was really deep compared to its usual. But as he spoke and the smoke came from his mouth, his voice faded back to its usual tone.

"Well I guess I came here about a year ago. After this semester, I'll be here a year and a half." I told him as I took a sip of my drink while simultaneously reflecting one of Dark Pit's arrows back at him. I could hear some cursing on the other side of the room.

"I see well then when I get into the University I'll have to ask you to show me around huh?" He asked me as he used Little Mac's infamous KO punch on Kirby.

I chuckled a little before pulling the hose from his lips. I didn't bother to wipe it off as I placed it between my own and pulled the smoke from the water in the bulb at the bottom. The taste of the smoke was amazing, but for some reason reminded me of the breakfast cereal Fruity Pebbles. I looked at him with a little confusion as I let the smoke fill my nose and flow out.

"What? I like the taste of that one. It's called Rainbow from Fantasia." He told me with the widest grin. I turned back to the screen that was in front of me only to see I was about to fall off the screen. And, I died. I sighed before sitting back as my character responded.

We had five lives so it was okay for me to die just once or twice.

"You are a strange one alright." I told him as I tried to focus on the game.

"I'm strange? Well I guess so, but look at you. You're a real weirdo!" He laughed as he was now attacking me in the game, only to be blown up by Zelda's fireball. I snickered as I did that because of the groan I heard from him.

"Well at least I know one thing. If we ever play this game again, you're so screwed." I laughed.

Within about ten minutes of all out onslaught, it was just Dark Pit, and Zelda left on the screen. So it was between Shikamaru and me. For a little while it was just a stare down. We both had near two hundred percent damage, so almost one attack would kill either of us. And both having one life, it was a very tense stare down.

I noticed that Kiba was snickering at me as he watched, now leaning back into the couch with the hookah hose hanging out of his lips, and his right arm draped around the back of me on the edge of the couch, and his right on the arm of the couch.

Then there it was, Shikamaru shot an arrow with Dark Pit, and I reflected it almost laughing with joy as I watched the arrow fly at him. But he put up the shield and reflected it back. Zelda was still spinning as she had used the first move to reflect the arrow, so I was hit with it and thrown from the screen. I lost.

I set the controller down before ripping the hookah hose from Kiba's lips and putting it between mine. I liked the taste, and playing with the thick smoke was actually rather fulfilling. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and sighed as I pulled it out. There was a text from Sakura asking where I was.

I unlocked my phone, and realized that I didn't send the text I started at the Starbucks. So I erased it and started typing back, "_I'm with Kiba at this hookah bar, wanna hear something kind of interesting?_" I sent it and put my phone on my lap as I watched the next brawl battle start without us.

"I was wondering Naruto." I heard and looked over to my friend. He looked like he was currently locked in thought. "Wanna come back to my place and hang out? I mean I can drive you home whenever you want, or if you'd like you can even stay the night." He told me.

I pondered this for a moment before I felt my phone vibrate, looking at it I looked up to him, "I don't really want to go anywhere else. Just home really. I'm sorry." I told him as I saw the time was already four pm; I unlocked my phone to read the message.

"_Oh you're with the sexy guy from yesterday? Get it! And what's so interesting?_" I laughed at the first part, and sighed as I knew that it was just her way of being fun and saying good luck.

"_I asked my 8-ball if Kiba was single. I know don't pester me about 'getting it' but it said he was._" I sent. I turned to look out of the corner of my eye to see that Kiba seemed a little disappointed with my answer to him. "If you still want to hang out, come back to my place. Bring whatever you want from your house and come over. And if you really want to stay the night with me then I guess you can." I told him as I caved on that last part. I knew that if he were to stay over, I wouldn't be able to sleep how I usually did; naked.

"Really?" Kiba perked up at that then slumped down slightly, "I can't. I have Akamaru at home, and he doesn't like being home alone all the time." He told me. And I knew that I was going to regret the next thing that came out of my mouth.

"That's fine, he can come too I guess." I said. It was almost like the frown on his face did a complete one-eighty. Then his face went straight.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, he doesn't shed too bad right now because of the cold. But he is a dog." He told me. "Well, he's still a puppy anyway."

I raised a brow and chuckled, "Kiba, that'd mean he's been a puppy for ten years." I laughed as his pondering of this.

It took a few more hours, and about five more games of Smash Bros, each ending between a duel between Shikamaru and I with him always winning, before we left the Akasuki Hookah Bar heading for my apartment.

"I'll drop you off at home and go and get my stuff and Akamaru okay?" He told me. I just nodded as I text Sakura that I was on my way home. I didn't really mind the idea of Akamaru coming over too. It still bothered me about having both of them stay the night. But that was to be expected when you haven't seen someone in ten years and you don't know who they are anymore.

As we pulled into the parking lot of my complex, I got out and waved to Kiba as he said he'd be back. I didn't listen as I walked off through the crunching snow. I just about ran up the frozen steps to my apartment. I needed to get warm, and fast. It was freezing out now.

The time came to around six, and Kiba still hadn't shown up again yet. Maybe there was something urgent that he needed to take care of. I didn't know why he wouldn't say anything though. But then the door opened behind me.

Looking over my shoulder from my video games, I almost asked what took him so long, but realized it was only Sakura. I sighed and slumped back down turning back to the TV to continue playing Call of Duty. I wasn't the best, but I was still pretty good.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day." She said as she moved into the kitchen. I heard the fridge open up. I knew exactly what she was going for.

"Leave my monsters alone!" I called only to hear her grumble before the fridge opened up again. I smiled to myself as I heard the jingle of the cans. She came out a few moments later with a glass of water.

"I thought you said Kiba was going to be coming over tonight? Where is he?" She asked. I stopped my game, thinking for a moment about where he was.

Before I said anything, I looked to her a little confused, "I never said anything about him coming over tonight." I told her. Then with a sigh I turned off my system, and turned to her, "You were talking to him today weren't you?" I asked.

She acted as though she had no idea what I was talking about as she took a sip of water. "Hmm, nope can't say that I heard from him today." She tried to play it off by picking up a video game case that lay on the floor in front of the couch. But with her eyes, she glanced over at me to see if I was still staring at her. Which I was.

"Okay yes I talked to him, he text me this morning asking where you were because he couldn't get ahold of you, I told him that you sleep in late on breaks because of school and everything. And we just sort of kept talking a lot today." She told me. I sighed and slumped down in my spot. "I'm sorry Naruto." She said as a mumble.

Unbelievable. My best friend was already trying to make a move on the guy that I liked, sure he was straight, but come on! "Wait, don't you have a boyfriend?" I scolded.

She giggled at me but nodded, "Yeah so? I can't talk to a hot guy without trying to hit on him?" She asked me. I gave her that look that everyone knows so well as the **"are you fucking kidding me"** look.

Raising her hands defensively she shook her head, "I am not trying to put the moves on your man. Sorry!" She said just before we heard the door open.

"Sakura you're trying to steal Naruto's boyfriend?" We both heard. My face turned at least five different shades of red as I turned to see Kiba standing there with a backpack on, and grocery bags in both hands. "I figured since you were kind enough to let us stay tonight, I'd make dinner." He told me before walking to the kitchen with his huge white dog following him with another bag in his mouth, and another backpack on his back.

I raised a brow and looked to Sakura who just shrugged as if she had no idea either.

We both got up from our spots and leaned into the kitchen, "Hey Naruto, is it okay if I use your pans and everything right?" He called, but lowered his voice when he noticed we were standing right there.

"Yeah sure, use whatever you need." I told him before turning away and pulling Sakura with me to my room. I closed the door and looked her in the eye. "Do not embarrass me, or I swear to whatever holy god you believe in I will end you." I warned. She just smiled sweetly before shaking her head and pushing past me to walk out into the kitchen.

"Hey Kiba, do you have a boyfriend?" She called out. My face went beat red and I ran after her yelling her name.


End file.
